Never Again
by TheYumeTsumetai
Summary: Naruto has never been acknowledged by anyone. No one could love him because he was a monster and everyone knew it. But one person didn't believe it.


Xxx_The Ball of Sun_xxx

It was a normal day in Konoha. Most of the civilians were getting ready for the new day. Many children in the large village were getting ready to go the Academy. The students of the Academy were ready to learn how to become a successful ninja. But for some odd reason, one student wasn't excited at all. In fact, he was reluctant to attend. This was unlike him because, usually, he was a ball of bright sunshine, in more ways than one. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, also known as the vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Naruto, with golden locks of hair, light blue eyes, and sun-kissed tan skin, has a personality that can match his appearance. He was extremely cheerful, to the point of being annoying. But sadly, this happy child had a miserable past. Being a jinchuuriki wasn't an easy task. Most of the villagers believe him to be the Nine-Tailed Fox's reincarnation. They still remember that horrible night 11 years ago like it was yesterday. All that destruction, the death and the loss of loved ones was blamed on the little human sun. And they all made sure he knew he was at fault. They just weren't allowed to say why. But somehow, Naruto persevered. He kept living and kept smiling. He didn't hate the village for what they did. Instead, he wanted to prove them wrong. He's more than just a mischief-making runt. He wanted to be known for being Naruto Uzumaki, ninja extraordinaire. To be the top ninja was his dream. But on this day, his fire seems to have been extinguished. There was no life in his eyes, no smile on his lips, and no energy in his body. He was alive but for the first time, he wasn't ready to live.

Xxx_The Invisible Princess_xxx

The Hyuuga residence was still and quiet. There were no sounds to be heard but if you looked carefully, there was a lot to be seen. The Hyuuga heiress, Hanabi Hyuuga, was training, excited for today, the start of her days at the Academy. She was practicing moves that her father, the head of the Main Branch and all of the Hyuuga clan, taught her the day before. As the heiress, she was to be trained for the day she would lead the Hyuuga clan. But Hanabi wasn't the true heiress. No, the true heiress was her sister, Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata, not as talented or fierce as her younger sister, was thrown aside and left alone. No one ever notices her, especially since her mother died. She was always by herself, just watching and listening. Using her newly-activated Byakugan, the only reason why her father pays any attention to her, she is able to watch Hanabi train from inside her room. She knows what day it is today. The day the prodigious daughter begins the Academy.

Hinata had porcelain skin, short navy blue hair and eyes that were almost all white because of her Byakugan. Unlike most of the members of the Hyuuga clan though, Hinata's eyes had a lovely tinge of lavender. All these qualities made her look like a beautiful doll. Lovely, small, sweet, fragile, _weak. _Ninjas weren't supposed to look that way. Hinata hated her appearance. While most civilian girls would kill to look like the Hyuuga girl, Hinata always believe that her appearance made her look weaker than she already seemed to be. Everyone, even her father, thought her to be weak and useless. It was only a matter of time before she was marked with the cursed seal that represented the Branch Family.

But there was always this one boy who never seemed to care. He never looked down on her and treated her like an equal. He even tried protecting her from bullies at school once. She always admired him. And as the years passed, she fell in love with Naruto.

xxx_Never Again_xxx

"Alright, can anyone please demonstrate the clone jutsu? Maybe you, Naruto," Iruka Umino said. The Academy had just begun that day and he was already getting to the important stuff. Meanwhile, Naruto was in the back of the classroom, doodling in his notebook.

"But Iruka-sensei, you know I can't," Naruto complained.

"You won't get it unless you try. Now go!" Iruka replied. Naruto made his way to the front of the room, hands in his pockets, mumbling profanities along the way. "Now just as I taught you…last year." A few snickers rang throughout the classroom. Everyone knew that this was Naruto's 2nd year and he still hasn't graduated.

In the Academy, you begin at any age, as long as you are competent enough. After that, you must spend 5 years learning the ways of a ninja. On your fifth year, you are allowed to take the special quiz to graduate from the Academy. Of course, there are a special few who are permitted to graduate before the first 5 years are up. But then, there are a few who don't pass their ninja admittance exam in their fifth year and must spend another year in the Academy. Sadly, Naruto is one of those unlucky few. With his abnormally large chakra reserves, it's very hard for him to concentrate enough to gather the chakra he needs to do a jutsu properly. He can't properly make even one clone, which makes it hard for him to graduate because making a clone is mandatory.

"Clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled. There was a puff of smoke and when the smoke disappeared, everyone laughed at what they saw. There on the floor was a clone version of Naruto, lying as useless as a log. Well, a log would be more useful since you can use them for substitutions but the clone was just pathetic.

"Naruto! Quit messing around!" Iruka screamed at his face. He got ready for Naruto to fight back, but it never happened. Instead, Naruto just looked down. Hot tears cascaded down his cheeks and stained the floor.

"Sorry, sensei," Naruto whispered before running out of the classroom.

Hinata, who watched the entire scene, stood up and began running after him. "Hyuuga, get back here!" Iruka yelled at her, not wanting to lose another student.

"I'll be back when I find him!" Hinata's words echoed throughout the empty hall. She didn't care if she got in trouble. The only thing that mattered to her was running away. _Where are you going, Naruto?_

Hinata kept chasing after the blonde fox, which was no easy feat. Naruto ran like a cheetah, becoming nothing but a blur as he zoomed past all the rooms. Then, much to Hinata's surprise, Naruto jumped out the open window at the end of the hall. Hinata froze, trying to analyze what just happened. Did the love of her life really just jump out a window? Her thoughts were easily interrupted by the loud footsteps above her. She looked up and activated her Byakugan. The veins around her eyes bulged as she watched Naruto flee to another spot on the roof. Deactivating her Byakugan, she ran up the stairs to the roof and began trailing Naruto.

When Naruto finally stopped running, Hinata was completely out of breath. She regained her composure before approaching him. He was leaning on the railing, overlooking all of Konoha.

"Isn't it beautiful, Hinata?" Hinata was shocked. _How did he know it was me?_

"H-how did you…"

Naruto laughed a quiet, breathless laugh and said quietly," Lucky guess."

Hinata slowly made her way to him, trying not to provoke him or surprise him. When she got next to him, she stared at his profile. For a kid, he looked very mature- old even. Years of starvation, neglect, and abuse really did a number on this boy. But even though he looked withered and worn-out, he still held that childlike charm, especially when he smiled. It was a shame that he wasn't smiling right now.

"N-Naruto-kun… Can I a-ask you something?" Hinata stuttered. _I sound like an idiot!_

But Naruto paid no attention to her stutter and nodded.

Hinata frowned a little and asked, "Why aren't you smiling?"

Naruto was a bit taken back by the question. His eyes widened and his body tensed. Hinata noticed his discomfort and didn't press on with the question. For a few minutes, they stared at Konoha, their home but they knew they weren't welcome. Suddenly, Naruto grabbed Hinata and hugged her. It was Hinata's turn to freeze. She thought she was about to pass out. The blood rushed to her face and her face lit up with a deep red blush. She was about to faint when she heard little sobs erupting from the blonde. She looked down and saw small drops staining the concrete floor.

"It hurts, Hinata," Naruto whimpered. "Why are they all so cruel?"

The look in his blue eyes made her heart ache. "It's not your fault, Naruto. They're all clueless," Hinata told him.

"It feels like it's my fault. They say it is," Naruto said back. "Maybe… I am a monster." SLAP! Naruto's cheek turned red with Hinata's handprint. He touched his sore cheek gingerly, his head sideways from the force of the blow.

"Never say that, Naruto. You aren't a monster. You're a funny, charming, kind boy. You were my first friend and…" Hinata trailed off, blushing once more.

"And what, Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked down.

"And… my first love."

Naruto was taken back. She loved him… Someone loved him. He tackled her to the ground, hugging her and thanking her. Hinata felt so happy, she could've died right there and then. But Naruto got off her and helped her up. "Sorry, Hina-chan. I was just so happy someone could love me," Naruto smiled.

Hinata blushed from the nickname and said, "No problem, Naruto-kun."

They both smiled and looked at Konoha once more. They stood there, just watching the village live. "Oh, Hinata," Naruto said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"What I said before. About me being a monster."

"What about it?"

"I won't say it again."

"Really?"

"Never again."


End file.
